Dance with Me
by snowish
Summary: Cinderella changed to fit a way more accurate story. Oh, and have we mentioned that she's got the powers?
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me

Summary: What if Cinderella and the prince knew each other long before the ball? And what if Cinderella was the fairy godmother herself? A Cinderella story, probably anywhere from 3-5 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.

A/N - So this just popped into my head suddenly after waking up one morning. I'm not entirely positive of what will happen, but I have a pretty good idea. So, read and review! Hope you like it!

---------------------------------------------------------

"Eline. Eline. ELLLIIIIINNNEEE!"

Eline stood up from the chair she sat in, shook out the apron around her waist, and quickly made her way downstairs to the parlor, where her sister called upon her. Her step-sister, to be exact.

Felicity was sitting next to the fire with a screen protecting her from getting covered in cinders, eating a tray of pastries.

She said, with her mouth partly full of a croissant that Eline had made herself earlier that day, "Eline, finally, there you are. Tend to the fire. It seems to be getting low. Go get some more logs, or whatever. You know what a fire needs, so go fix it!"

Felicity did not have all the chocolate chips on her cookies, you might say. Eline scurried out of the room, and went toward the garden shed. She stepped in there quickly, in search of firewood, but when she found none, closed her eyes and visualized firewood sitting right beside her. She opened her eyes, picked up the firewood she had just created, and set off for the parlor again.

You see, Eline had magical powers. She had inherited them from her mother, who had died just a few years earlier. She had recognized Eline's abilities early in her life, and had trained her to use them for the best reasons only. She was to use them only when she needed to, and Eline's step-family was very impatient. Eline had grown up learning the virtues of love, patience, and work. Of course she didn't like the work, and often imagined running away, but it was her mother's dying wish that she remain at their house. Eline thought about what her mother had told her, "The house has more secrets left for you to find." Sometimes she thought about it, but usually she had so much to do, she couldn't concentrate on it but for so long.

Eline quickly tended the fire, walked out of the room, and went toward the kitchen, since she could predict the next request from Felicity. It was almost peaceful that day, since her step-mother, Ruthia, was "visiting a friend." Eline wondered, "Does she have a friend?"

Felicity cried out, "And while you're at it, fix me some more of these bread-things!" Eline sighed, went to get out the leftover dough from that morning, and quickly stirred it a bit, no sooner than Felicity had cried out again, "Eline? Where are the bread-things?"

She would have to hurry. She quickly just grabbed out the small wand-yes, she had one- from her apron pocket, and pointed it at the dough. Instantly, it was a platter if steaming hot "bread-things," as Felicity called them.

Eline gave a sigh of relief, and carried the tray to her sister. She remembered the day her mother had given her the wand, which would only work when she used it. It was just a smooth brown branch to other people, her mother had told her, but it was her very own special thing that would stay with her wherever she went. Her mother had placed a spell on it-being a fairy as well- that made it stay with her at all times, so that Eline would never lose it. It was a good thing that she had, or it would have been lost long ago.

Felicity was staring at her fingernails, her eyes slightly glazed over, when Eline came with the bread. Her head snapped up, and she grabbed the platter. Devouring the bread, she scornfully looked up at Eline, who was quietly standing to the side of the room, trying not to gag from the animal-like way that Felicity ate, and said with her mouth full, "Scram!"

The other sister, Francesca, passed by the room, pinched her mouth into a tight "o," and raised her eyebrows at Eline. "Didn't I tell you to go to the market a while ago?"

Eline almost shook her head, but knew better than to, and ran to get a basket to put things in.

Felicity was just a spoiled pig, but Francesca was worse. She was cold and mean. She was almost exactly like her mother- beautiful, but in a hardened way, with her light blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and red lips. She was graceful and mannerly, and Ruthia hoped for Francesca to catch some nobleman's eye. Those who did not know her thought her to be beautiful, but those who did knew that she was like ice- cold and unreachable. She showed interest in only one man- the Prince himself. She did not know him, but as Eline had heard her say once, "he was the only one who was as beautiful as she." Eline had indeed seen the prince before. She had seen him many times. They had met as children, when her mother was still alive and her life was still happy.

She was contentedly sitting near a bakery, staring at the cakes in the window and wishing that she could have one. Being a smart child, she had learned to control her magic and not get everything she wanted with a snap of her wand. She had to work to get it. She watched her mother, then, instead, looking at the jade green dress and the dark brown braided bun. Her father was away, as usual. Eline tucked back a strand of wavy hair, nearly the same color as the sun. She looked like the sky's reflection, she decided, with her bright blue eyes as well. Sensing Eline's stare, her mother turned and smiled warmly at her only daughter. Eline smiled back, and felt someone staring at her. She barely turned her head and looked questioningly at the boy, who was around her age, with brown hair. He was dressed fancy to be at the market. She raised an eyebrow at the outfit, and smiled. He rolled his eyes back, but in a nice way. Her mother suddenly called for Eline, and she smiled at him again, and then quickly walked away.

Eline asked her mother, "Who is that boy?"

Her mother replied, "That is Prince Evander. Why?"

She smiled. "Oh, just wondering."

So it began that they met every so often around the market square, never revealing too much about themselves, but just enjoying one another's company and listening to what the other had to say.

They walked around a jewelry stand one afternoon, watching the elegant ladies' dresses trail by. Eline was fifteen, and her mother had died not too long before. She had just begun to know Ruthia, and was deprived of the finery she had once known. She now wore simple work clothes, and missed the fashion. She sighed after a jade green dress, nearly identical to the one her mother had worn that day she'd first seen Evander. She turned back to him, and said, "My mother had a dress like that." The sadness in her voice was evident.

His sea green eyes-which Eline secretly admired- were filled with sympathy for her. "I don't know what I'd do without my mother."

Her eyes danced as she said, "I bet she still has to lay out your clothes for you every morning, doesn't she?"

Evander said defensively, "No...not every morning." Eline laughed, and wondered what her life would be like if she had no friends.

And so, with laughter, happiness, and wares for sale, their relationship as friends grew.

The basket on Eline's elbow kept bumping into people, she'd just noticed, and she quickly moved it to her hand.

Her eyes were open for Evander as she selected and paid for the random things her step-sisters had demanded. A gold brooch, apparently, was of the utmost importance to Felicity, along with another box of bon-bons. A list was almost always left for her in the kitchen every morning of things that needed to be bought.

Just as all the frivolous things for that day were collected, Evander rushed over to Eline.

She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "What has you running so?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide with panic. "It's my parents. They're going to throw a ball for me. They want me to get married."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Not much of a chapter, sort of short, but oh well. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Ooh ,the plot thickens! Thanks for reading, and please review! -dreamer303


	2. Chapter 2 Of Marriage and Sisters

Dance with Me

Summary: What if Cinderella and the prince knew each other long before the ball? And what if Cinderella was the fairy godmother herself? A Cinderella story, probably 3-5 chapters. (But probably now going to be longer, because I have an actual plot...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella. That's it.

A/N - On to chapter two, after this: THANK YOU NICE REVIEWERS! Kay, had to say that to my lovely reviewers. Now, read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evander looked petrified after that statement. Eline knew, from one of their earlier talks, that he had no intention of being married off to some spoiled girl.

_Flashback..._

_Two Years Earlier..._

_Eline was eyeing a yet another bronze brooch for Felicity. It was like she had an addiction to brooches. She had twelve. Eline had bought all of them for the lazy pig. Occasionally she wished for the finery her step-mother and sisters knew so well, but she was used to the plain dresses and the antique bracelet that had belonged to her mother. All her other jewelry had been sold, or, worse, claimed by Felicity and Ruthia. Francesca had snubbed all of the jewelry and clothing, saying, "Really, you are like beggars, picking through old things like that. Sell it all, Mother." Father had been away again, as usual. He was never home to see Eline treated as the maid she had become. _

_Eline sighed, picked up the brooch, and decided to buy it, seeing as Felicity would grab it, stuff it into her jewelry chest, and forget about it. She paid for it, writing the price down in the small "Expenses" book Ruthia had given her to make sure she did not use the money for "personal benefit." _

_The next thing on the list: Food. How general. Usually when such a general term was used, whoever had written that on the list wanted something specific. If that need was not met, whatever was prepared for their supper that night would be declared "vile." As usual, Eline would need to use magic._

_She walked to the side of the market, barely brought her wand out of her pocket, pointed it at the word, and knew Felicity had written it, and that she wanted...Eline rolled her eyes. "Bread-things." _

_Oh well. There had been worse. _

_Eline went through the rest of her list relatively quickly, and was about to leave when suddenly, Evander popped out from behind a cart. She jumped, and put her hand to her throat in surprise. She smiled, though, and said, "When are you going to stop doing that?" _

"_Whenever you stop being so surprised by it," he quipped back. He suddenly looked back over his shoulder when hearing a high-pitched voice call out, "Oh Evander darling! Where have you gone off to?" The voice's owner was revealed- one of those blandly beautiful girls. Yellow blonde hair and a handkerchief which was being thrust around as though it could locate Evander itself. _

_He jumped back behind the cart, dragging Eline with him, grabbing her arm. Eline gasped quietly again. She out her hands on her hips and was about to ask him what in the heavens name was going on before he said, "My parents set me up with HER. Apparently, she's beautiful, she's charming, she's perfect and would be a dutiful wife and queen." This was all dripping with sarcasm. _

_Eline looked back at him from her gaze at the girl, who was stupidly wandering in a circle. "Why did you agree to go then?"_

"_I had no choice."_

"_Oh. Well, you can suggest to them anyone?" _

_Evander just shook his head. "They won't listen to me," he said, his green eyes filled with sadness. "I'm going to marry some spoiled little pig, and with my luck, she will be nosy and annoying too!" _

_Eline smiled at him, just a little hint of a smile. She said, "How do you know all princesses are like her? There could be one who is charming, not annoying, pretty, and... that is hard to find. Surely there is someone your parents can find that you can stand. I mean, her," she said, swinging her head, her gold braided hair swishing around, a few strands already falling out of the ribbon, "...She is pretty spoiled seeming, and I've never even met the girl. What is her name?"_

_Evander made a face, "Yeah, there's maybe one girl in the entire world that fits that description. Her name is...Petunia. She sounds like a sickly flower. Yippee."_

_Eline winced at the face. "Have you talked to any other girls besides...Petunia?" _

"_This is the second one I've 'courted.'" _

"_Give a few more girls a chance. Besides, you're better off than me, might I remind you again. I'm going to be an overworked spinster. How's that for fun?"_

_He looked at her. "How come you're so good at that?"_

_She looked up. "Good at what?"_

"_Knowing what to say and when to say it. How?" Eline looked down so he wouldn't see the tiny blush that had appeared on her otherwise pale face._

_She smiled. "It's a gift." Along with magic had come intuition, according to her mother. _

"Eline, hello?" Evander waved a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head. "Sorry. What did I miss?"

"Before you spaced out when I was about to tell you who I'm marrying."

"Well tell me already!" She shifted the basket in her hands.

"Francesca-"

"Francesca. Francesca, as in daughter of Lady Ruthia?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Yes, how did you know her?"

"I-She's-She's my step-sister."

"How? She's daughter to the Lady Ruthia."

"She married my father, and since he's away almost all year, she made me a maidservant. Rightfully, I should be the next lady, but Ruthia deemed me unacceptable. Francesca is the next lady."

"And here I was thinking I just had a servant girl for a friend. No, she's a lady." He bowed to her. Eline shook that off, and laughed. "A lady of the kitchen, perhaps."

She looked suddenly at the sun in the sky, and her eyes grew wide. "I need to hasten. Come here tomorrow, and I will try to find out more about this marriage. I'll probably be the one making the wedding gown after all! Farewell."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, and saw an amused expression upon his face, but could not figure out what it meant. Lately it seemed that she felt something that was not friendship when she was with him. It couldn't be love, though, they were only confidantes. There was one precious secrethad kept from him, of her magic, but she occasionally thought of telling him. Would he understand? What if he told someone? She doubted that, but still kept it still safe inside. Her mother had told her to follow her heart with her head close behind, and though he was trustworthy, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that secret. Neither could she tell him of the way her heart had begun to leap when she was around him for reasons other than him surprising her. She quickened her step, and made her way back to the manor.

As soon as she reached the door, Francesca ran to her, and said, "Begin sewing the dress for me." She spun in a small circle. "I will be your queen! Hurry, or I shall tell Mother of your slow-wit and you shall work with the pigs." She smirked.

Eline went to the sewing room, and now that she was out of sight, quickly got Francesca's measurements (using magic) and thought about the marriage, each thought about it worse than the one before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Sorry this is kind of shortish, but I promise the next chapter will be out quicker. REVIEW!!!! Please? -dreamer303


	3. Changes in Plans

Dance with Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella.

A/N - Well not much to say except that I'm sorry for the long wait! As an act for forgiveness, TWO CHAPTERS in TWO DAYS, which is quite a feat for me.

Oh and my other story Trinity is now officially on hiatus for a while. I can't come up with a story line for it! Sorry about that, but I promise it'll be back up. I won't just leave it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Eline had her head bent over the frame of the form that had been made for Francesca's wedding gown. She was sewing the gown and thinking about how sad Evander felt. She could sense it with her magic. Francesca, however, was greedy. She would not use her title for good. Eline's eyes widened as she thought about whether she would be forced to go with Francesca, what meaningless tasks she would be sent on. Evander would not be there to help cheer her, either.

He wasn't always such a prince charming however. He loved to make her scream, especially when in front of a lot of people. Eline couldn't understand why he annoyed her so much but she put up with it. She was used to annoyances. Felicity was a rather large one.

She had already seen what poofy monstrosity Francesca was to be wed in. She had taken the liberty of showing her a sketch of it, layer after layer of taffeta and lace, then overlaid more with pearls and small gems. It was the latest style, but it would make Francesca look twice her size, which did help Eline make the gown, just so she could laugh.

A knot. She pointed her wand at it, and the material sewed itself. Now she only had about thirty more layers to go.

Felicity called out suddenly, "My HAT, ELINE!"

Eline jumped and then quickly went out to Felicity's chambers. Felicity was standing in her sitting room, waiting for Eline.

"Fetch my lemon-colored hat," she said simply. Eline just looked at her, then at the hat in question, placed on the table a few feet away.

"It's right there, Felicity," she said, gesturing.

"And yet it's not in my hand, or on my head. Fetch my lemon-colored hat, Eline!"

Eline sighed, walked across the room, and handed Felicity her had. Felicity just looked at her. She looked up at her head pointedly. Eline took the hat and shoved it on Felicity's head, smiling politely before walking back to sewing room.

Just as she sat back down to more therapeutic mindless sewing- "Eline! Come and fetch my hat and coat!"

Great. Ruthia was back.

Most had mothers and step-mothers they could stand. Most step-mothers would accept their adopted family and learn to love them. Ruthia was not most.

She was tall, lean, and beautiful. A glint in her icy blue eyes, the same as Francesca's, a straight nose, and full red lips. Her beauty had not faded. The knot of dark midnight hair, which was now hidden under a particularly large purple hat, showed some of her true nature. Darkness, pitch black, yes, all that.

What really gave her away was the clothes she wore. Today it was a deep purple dress that for others would have been an evening dress. This was normal attire for Ruthia. She loved to catch the eyes of others.

Eline reached the bottom of the stairs, where Ruthia was waiting. Eline swept a deep curtsy, mumbling, "My Lady," and taking off Ruthia's dark fur coat and depositing it in the closet packed with more furs.

Ruthia looked at her with disdain. "I trust you've completed the list."

Eline looked up into her eyes. "Yes, it is-"

"I don't have time for this. The floors are looking a bit dirty, and the mantle in the parlor could do with a dusting. Supper would also be greatly appreciated at seven. Why are you not cleaning yet?" She walked off to find her daughters.

Eline quickly got to work, and resolved to use a little magical help with dinner. She would be caught if she used it on the floors.

As she worked she thought more about the marriage. Perhaps it could be postponed at the least. She knew Evander really didn't want to marry. He had told her he was waiting for the right girl. Eline scrubbed thoughtfully as she thought of her own Prince Charming who would come one day. In her dreams, anyhow. She knew that, once Evander was married off to someone (or Francesca), he would be so busy that they would lose touch. There was a good chance that Felicity might never marry, and so it would be Felicity and her, alone in an old manor that needed more people. There was the stablehand, but he never came in, and Eline never saw him. She would be a spinster, cooking and cleaning for Felicity until she was gray and old.

Right then, on the marble floors of the great hall, Eline made a decision to, once she was of age, earn back her true family name, and perhaps convince her father to come home. She never saw him, but she did love him. The story of how her mother and he had met was so romantic to her.

Her mother had been a lonely girl living alone in a cottage in the middle of a huge forest not far away. She had been forced to live there by a jealous woman, who wanted her beauty. She was an orphan, so she had no family to help her. Having only animals for company, and only three windows, she had befriended them. They came to her faithfully, and one day her curious father had followed them. He saw her mother with the animals, and was confused by the sight. They talked, and soon their talking became weekly, and they grew to love each other. He helped her escape, and she became lady of the manor. Even then her father had frequent trips, and soon the trips grew closer and closer together until his entire life became work. Eline had not seen him in two years.

There came a knock on the door then. Eline looked up, startled. She went to the door quickly, and answered it, to be practically thrown backward by a trumpet thrust forward and blown. Ruthia came to the door then, and put on her best 'gracious host' face. A royal decree was read aloud by a pompous and stout man. He came forward, and said, "To All the Members of Nobility An Invitation is Cordially Extended to a Ball in the Prince's Honor. His Bride will be chosen There."

He folded up the decree, and suddenly an ear-splitting screech was heard from directly behind Ruthia. Francesca stepped forward, and said, "Surely you have read that wrong! The PRINCE is MARRYING ME! I am the LADY of this house, and I order you to CHANGE THAT!"

Ruthia gave a small lady-like cough.

Francesca sighed huffily. "Fine, Mother. My MOTHER IS THE LADY OF THIS HOUSE, and SHE orders you to CHANGE THAT!"

The little man shook his head kindly at her. "I am sorry, Miss, but this is the law of the King and Queen. It is above you. You still have a chance at being the Prince's wife, however."

Francesca slammed the doors shut, and stormed upstairs. She ran into the sewing room.

Ruthia opened the door again, and apologized briefly for her actions. She gave her an icy stare that meant, _'Get back to work.' _She complied, going back to the hallway, where her mop and things were against the wall.

Francesca only wanted the title. Eline hope she didn't think that she was really in love. She couldn't be.

Eline went quietly up the stairs, taking my cleaning items as an excuse, and heard Francesca sobbing and dropping every stitch she herself had sewn just two hours earlier. She neatly left the pieces of fabric on the sewing table, and dabbed a small piece of cloth to her eyes. The house cat had come and was sitting next to her feet.

She looked nearly human.

It was the only time Eline had ever seen her break out of her cold icy demeanor.

Could her cold heart truly hold feeling? Eline was sure she loved Ruthia. They were the same. Ruthia had taught Francesca everything she knew, and was greatly disappointed in Felicity. But could she love someone else as well? She could not love him. She only loved the title and Evander's outside. 'She doesn't know him,' Eline resolved, and went down the stairs again to begin tackling the mantle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N - Okay, two chapters in three days! That's impressive for me. I hope you enjoyed, another chapter coming soon, and REVIEW!!!!!


	4. New Plans

Dance with Me

Disclaimer: If I owned Cinderella, I would be very happy. Sadly, I do not.

A/N - Sorry for not updating for a while, everyone! Here's my (short shortie short) next chapter and another will be coming up soon, because we're about to get to the ball and I love writing about the dresses!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Francesca had spent one day sitting around sobbing, and then she got up from her bed, wiped the tears from her face, and decided to catch her prince's heart away from the rest. She ordered Eline to begin work on her ball gown, as the ball was in five days. Hearing that while on her way downstairs, Felicity ordered her the same for her. Eline complied.

She went to the sewing room and, not knowing what to sew, sat there for a minute before closing the door quietly. She bolted the door, and whispered a spell so that her step-family only heard her sewing.

She walked over to the table, pulled out her wand, and reached to Francesca's thoughts to see exactly what kind of dress she wanted. Luckily, she already had a mental picture of it, so, seeing it, Eline waved her wand.

Instantly, fabric came pouring from the air, and a figure changed to Francesca's exact shape. The fabric wrapped around the figure, beginning to form the dress's outline. Eline waved the wand again, and the process stopped. She needed to go at a regular pace.

The same process was repeated for Felicity.

Eline looked wistfully at the beginnings of the ball gowns, and decided to wave her wand once again. A form fit to her shape, and beautiful gray-blue shimmery fabric came from the air. It draped over the form that was now her shape, and she let the process finish. It was a beautiful dress. She went over and touched it, the elegant dress that was what she wished she could wear to the ball. She wished only to go so she could make sure Evander and Francesca did not marry. Her heart told her there was another reason as well, but she brushed that aside. Sighing, Eline waved her wand over the dress, and it dissipated and formed a neat pile of fabric folded in with all the rest on the other side of the room. She unbolted the door.

"Ah, there you are, Eline." Ruthia stopped her stride. "Go clean the banisters. Have you started the girls' dresses?"

"Yes, I have-"

"Have you started mine?"

Eline was taken aback. Why did Ruthia want to go? Plots of her stepmother's flitted through her mind. She nodded slowly, and flicked her arm behind her back, letting a silent process of sewing begin to take place until it was at the same pace with the other two.

"Shoo, young person! Banisters," Ruthia said over her shoulder.

Eline was perilously close to melting Ruthia's clicking heels and stick her to the floor, but she resisted. Besides, Felicity was blundering up the stairs, catching Eline's elbow and bringing her close.

"_Make my dress better than hers._" Felicity had developed a husky whisper out of nowhere. "It must be _better_ than hers."

Eline squeaked, "Hers?"

"_Francesca's._"

"Oh." Eline felt a mouse had taken her place. So she wanted Evander too. Get a place in line, she wanted to shout. There were many girls better suited to him than them. Eline herself would have been better than them. She was sure that they would not rest until either they had him, or the girl who would was miserable. Maybe if she found the girl just before the ball...a plan was hatched.

Eline slowed time and speed-cleaned the banister, than changed it back and ran up to her room in the attic, peeking around rafters to her wall, writing out a plan in fairy dust, something only she could see or even notice.

_Find the perfect girl for Evander. Begin search immediately..._

"ELLLLINNNEEEE!"

With a gasp Eline pushed herself out the door, Felicity's voice alerting her to the fact that something else needed to be baked and/or cleaned. Passing the sewing room door, she added a little to all of the dresses and continued onwards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ruthia's voice was particularly clipped as she held a small paper in her claws/hands. She looked up at Eline curtsying. "What is this? Tell me!"

She flung the paper at Eline, who grabbed it up off the floor and widened her eyes at her own name on the front. Opening the flap, what she saw was a self-written envelope from Evander, to her, about the ball. A small smile flickered across her features as she read.

_You are cordially invited to my parents' stupid find-me-a-bride-ball._

_A week from Saturday, beginning at eight and lasting til the last guests leave._

_HELP!_

_Evander / Prince Evander _

She wanted to laugh. The official Prithee-But-There-is-a-Ball man had been for everyone, but she had a special note to attend. When she looked up, Ruthia snatched it back and tore it in half.

"But of course you can't attend. You have work to attend to. Your work is your life, because I believe it is your father that I married, was it not, Eline? As my former step-daughter, it is your sole position to meet our needs before your own."

Eline stood there, wanting to slap her. Instead, wand in hand, she said, "Say that again, Ruthia. Say it once more."

Ruthia actually looked surprised. "Child, you mustn't sass me. I can do much worse than this for you." Would her mother want her to go through with this? Surely she must realize that she was about to burst with all this horrible life-she dreamed of owning this place as her own. It was her childhood home, underneath the guise that Ruthia and Francesca had covered it with. It was rightfully her father's. Where was he, anyway?

Wand hand shaking, she said, "Say it. Are you certain that my only place is at your foot? Are you so certain that I will stay here forever? Why do you believe that I will just stand and be pushed and unloved for so long?"

Ruthia looked at her, Felicity peeking out behind her with rounded amber eyes. Francesca stood by, her own set of eyes looked particularly beady.

Ruthia's left arm extended. "Go clean the kitchen and begin preparing our supper. I believe you will find a rather large mess from where Felicity-"

"I am tiring of this quickly, Ruthia." Eline closed her eyes and reopened them, seeing the three looking still at her. "But I will continue this, at least for now. I suggest you begin to think."

Eline was beginning to sound like them. She had to get out-maybe not today, but someday. For now, the flour-crusted kitchen called her attention. What had Felicity been trying to-

Ah. Eline had found the burned "bread-things." Of course. Using an invisible broom, Eline swept the dust into nothingness, the flour reminding her of snow.

"I will run away. Someday," she reasoned with herself, whipping up another batch of croissants and putting some things out to thaw from the icehouse. Walking back through her garden, she said again, "I will."

-------------------------------------

Somebody got tired of getting bossed around, it seems. Review please; It makes the author break out cookies! Thanks for reading.-dreamer303

ps- Think of Felicity with that Godfather guy's accent from _The Godfather _with the part in italics. That's how I wrote it. Hee...


End file.
